


For a moment (ZRSS gift for @snakeningel)

by ijustcantwaittobeme



Category: zombies run
Genre: Flashbacks, PTSD, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustcantwaittobeme/pseuds/ijustcantwaittobeme
Summary: Carrying what could perhaps be a present for Sam or a normal supply item, on their way back to Abel, something recalls Runner Five back into  their past, leaving them frozen on the spot. Momentarily lost in the that place again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	For a moment (ZRSS gift for @snakeningel)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is part of of my Secret Santa gift to @snakeningel pertaining to their Five. Hope you like it okay. ^^’)
> 
>   
>  **Important note:  
>  Trigger Warnings may or may not apply but I want to include them which I hope is alright. **
> 
> **Flashbacks and anything related to a traumatic event is expressed here so please be safe if you read past this.  
>  If trauma, an abusive past, muscle or emotional flashbacks (ptsd related) are in any way a part of your life, please don’t do anything to cause yourself harm. **
> 
> **Things of that nature are included in this short story, so I want to be sure that you @snakeningel & anyone else  
> who sees this, has a heads up along with the option to opt out if need be.  
> Stay safe.**

_Surroundings are fading, they are in a stand still, colour drains from them, leaving them in that familiar cold, harrowing place._

__

__

_Even with the small flecks of the sunlight’s warmth beside them, the intensity of the chaos is undeniable behind their eyes._

_Things are vivid and feel more intense than ever before. Every single detail pierces through their soul._

__

__

_Infringing their senses, leaving them in fog, smoke and ruin._

_The crack on their cheek reminding them how rough things were, how deep some of those marks remain._

The pain lingers.

_In the midst of uncertainty, where noises fade in and out like their racing heart, the grip Five’s fingers have over the object may be subtle but there is_ power _there._

In their hands they are carrying something, be it a gift or some sort of supply for Abel and it is something that can ground them back, help them escape again.

It’s slow but gently things soon start to focus back into their sight, they are reminded as the tips of their fingers trace the hard bottom of the item that they are here.

They are really here and not back there.

They got out and their life is waiting for them.

They have a home, they are safe and with support there.

They are Runner Five.

There is a strength within them that carries a beacon of hope, not matter how big or small it appears to them, it remains, even in their bleakest hour.

There are stories, a lot of them that Five had to go through alone.

Many that others don’t know, and as painful as it is and as hopeless as those areas of life still affect them, there is an anchor for Five to help them back out.

Even when the most frightening things resurface, even as things cracks appearing unstable, they have not only a reminder that they have a place, people who support and have their back, they are reminded of their own power.

_**They got themselves out.** _

_**They are still strong and wonderful.** _

It’s still a terrifying moment but they will get back to Abel, and it will be okay.

It’s taken a lot of strength, courage and heart to get them out - get them to Abel and to become the Runner Five.

The Runner Five they are proud to be and the journey’s is far from over.

Memories still haunt, still slip through but they are still here and there’s a lot to be said about that.


End file.
